Tron Uprising Scars
by StarWars fan NOTstar trek fan
Summary: This is what i think will happen in the Scars episode. Review and comment if you want another chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Tron Uprising "Scars"**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tron Uprising this is for fun**

The large aerial light ship flew over the Sea of Simulation as it got closer to a security outpost near Argon City and a Black Guard was standing on top of the ship. The Black Guard went back into the cockpit and took hold of the steering and retracted his mask, then gave a small grin. As the ship passed through the scanning wall, the two guards manning the station were surprised by the messages that appeared on the screen-

MANIFEST REQUEST

MANIFEST REQUEST DENIED

HIGHEST LEVEL OF ACCESS

BY SOVEREIGN ORDER OF CLU

PROCEED

And the Black Guard wore smile that said he knew that the guards were shocked. But unknown to them, a small device attached to the side of the station activated and sent a message to Tron's hideout in the Outlands. At the hideout, Tron was going over some data when a small red message appeared on the screen. Tron moved the data and opened the message, which displayed a name that caused Tron to widen his eyes in surprise. He touched the name on the screen which brought up an image of the Black Guard, which made Tron go from surprise to anger and he clenched his fist and showed his teeth in a frown and the scar on his neck began to deepen and lose more data pixels from the anger as he said the Black Guards name "Dyson".

Beck made his way to Tron's hideout by light-cycle and said to himself "I wonder what Tron has in store for training today? Whatever it is, it's probably gonna be hard." He finally made it to the hideout, deactivated his light-cycle and made his way inside. "Tron?" he called out, "Your late", Tron said from his research station, "there's been a new development, and I have a new training simulation for you, get to the training room now", he said a little seriously. Beck made his way to the training room and muttered to himself "Right to it then huh?" and entered to the training room. "Training session starting now" Tron said but what puzzled Beck was that the nothing about the room changed, except that there was only one simulated opponent, a single Black Guard. "Only one" Beck said, "how hard could this be?" but Beck had no idea what he was in store for.


	2. Chapter 2

Tron Uprising "Scars"

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tron Uprising this is for fun**

**Author Message: Greetings Programs, that's right chapter 2 is up sorry I haven't updated, been busy with school. Just a heads up: after this chapter or chapter 3 the next few will be flashbacks of Tron before Clu took over. Enjoy, and review if you want more.**

"_Only one" Beck said, "how hard could this be?" but Beck had no idea what he was in store for._ "Let's see what you've got" Beck said as he activated his disc and took a fighting stance. When the Black Guard stood still not making a move, Beck decided he would start and lunged but wasn't prepared for what happened next. The Black Guard simply moved to the side completely dodging Becks attack (like Tron when Beck though he was a Black Guard). Beck had learned since then and figured Tron was testing him so he quickly went for another strike. But the Black guard actually grabbed his wrist and then his leg and threw him across the room. Beck recovered from the throw and was even more surprised by what he saw next, the Black Guard was running towards him with his disc already activated. One thought came to Becks mind, "MOVE" and he pushed himself up and away from where the Black Guards disc struck the floor. "This is new, I've never-WHOA!" but Beck's thought was cut short as he had to dodge another attack from the Black Guard, and another, and another. The attacks just kept coming. Beck couldn't do anything but dodge. Then Beck thought "Defend yourself" and put his disc in the path of the Black Guard next strike, which didn't go so well considering Beck was pushed back from the force of the attack.

Tron continued watching the training session, his arms crossed, not moving a muscle. "He needs more training" Tron thought as he watched Beck fight the Black Guard simulation (that he programmed with Dyson's moves and skill). "He won't be ready for the real thing, he can't face Dyson" Tron said in his mind. Tron decided not to stop the session to see if Beck would eventually get the upper hand, he doubted that he would and thought "I'll have to deal with Dyson myself; it's the only way to get rid of that traitor."

Beck decide enough was enough and slid to the side to get the upper hand and lunged at the Black Guard, but the Black Guard blocked the attack with his wrist and continued to do so as Beck kept lunging at him. The battle quickly became a fist battle to knock the opponent down. The Black Guard got in two punches to Becks stomach, knocked Becks disc from his hand and then swiped at Becks feet with his leg, causing Beck to fall to the ground on his back. The Black Guard jumped on Beck and pinned him down holding his disc to Becks neck about to deliver the finishing cut, but Beck thought quickly and used his leg to throw the Black Guard off him in an upwards motion sending him behind Beck. Beck realized this was his chance and grabbed his disc and turned around to deliver the blow, which he did. There was just one problem; Beck had struck the floor because he didn't see the Black Guard roll away. Becks eyes widened in surprise and confusion as he looked up and around for the Black Guard, not realizing he was behind him. The Black Guard then took his disc and rammed it through Becks torso; Beck saw the disc protruding from his stomach and pounded his fist on the floor in frustration for failing. The Black Guard simulation then disappeared as Tron ended the simulation and said "Training simulation _over" _in a disappointed tone. Tron came into the training room saying "You failed: you need more training" and then started walking away. Beck couldn't believe what he just heard and followed Tron, "Hey I've been training, and what do call all the stuff I've been doing out in Argon?" "You may be getting experience but you still need to train" Tron said sternly. "Do you mind explaining to me why I feel like I just fought ten Guards when there was only one?" Beck asked. Tron stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly to get Beck in his sight and said "You're going to have see what it's like to fight the program your going after. He just arrived in Argon not too long ago." "Wait, going after?" Beck asked confused "Why would I need to go after one Black Guard?" "Because it could turn the tide in our favor. This is no ordinary Guard; He's CLU's right hand man" Tron said. Becks eyes widened when he heard that the Guard was CLU's right hand man and asked "Why would he be in Argon?" "I don't know, but you're going to find out and after you do report back to me, **DO NOT ENGAGE HIM.**" "You seem to know about him", Beck inquired "how?" Tron sighed and decided to tell him. "A long time ago I misjudged someone; I let friendship cloud judgment and paid a heavy price." "I know", Beck said "you told me when we destroyed Lux's disc" **(Uprising "Identity" call back). **"You assumed that I was talking about CLU" Tron said, "because me and him were friends, but that isn't who I meant. He worked alongside me protecting the Grid. Until he joined Clu."

"His name is Dyson".


	3. Chapter 3

Tron Uprising "Scars"

Chapter 3

Tron on the Grid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tron Uprising **

**Authors note: Greetings programs, chapter 3 is up and is the first of the flashback chapters. If you want more chapters, the newest chapter needs 3 reviews.**

Tron was on top of his home/tower overlooking Tron City. "Nice view huh, Tron?" asked an all too familiar voice. "Yes it is Flynn" said Tron "but I still think having my own tower is a little much." "Don't be a square Tron it's the least I could do. After all you're the system monitor, you protect the entire Grid." "With help from the system monitor programs you made." Flynn then remembered, "Oh yeah, how have things been going with the team?" Flynn asked. "They've been great; I've become good friends with Dyson." "That's good to hear man; how has CLU been? Still uneasy about the ISOs?" "Of course he is, but then so are many other programs. A lot of the Basics don't really seem to get along with them." "Well you can't blame them, I designed them to be naturally competitive, so they don't really like someone unfamiliar in their territory. That's why I made the ISOs their own section to live in." "And yet there's still unrest" Tron said. Kevin reassured him "But I know you and your team can handle it. Which reminds me I have something for you and your team." Flynn had been holding something behind his back, it was a small box, Flynn showed it to Tron and then opened it, revealing five batons. "Batons?" Tron asked. "Not just any batons" Flynn took one out and snapped it in half to the side so it wouldn't drive off, "let me show you." As the bike materialized into its full form, Tron's eyes widened in surprise. "Is this what I think it is?" asked Tron "I thought you were the only one who rode this kind of lightcycle". Flynn shrugged his shoulders and said "Well I figured if a team of system monitors is going to be lead by Tron, they should ride in style."

Tron made his way to the system monitor headquarters **(made up, it's like a sheriff station)** with the box of special batons and found his team. "Greetings programs" Tron said, "Flynn has given us all a new gift." Tron held out the box and opened it to show his team the batons. "What's so special about these?" one of the team members asked. Tron took one out, "Let me show you" he said and snapped the baton in half to reveal a custom black ENCOM-786 lightcycle (black version of Flynn's lightcycle). The teams eyes widened in surprise and Dyson stepped forward to inspect the bike. "An ENCOM-786? I thought Flynn had only made three. One in his possession, another placed somewhere only he knew of and I heard that a garage owner had the last **(Abel, Renegade pt 1 callback)**. "Wait" Dyson remembered something, "You said Flynn gave _us_ a new gift." "Well you do see five batons in here don't you?" asked Tron. "As Flynn put it, 'If a team of system monitors is going to be lead by Tron, they should ride in style'. Now how about we take these for a spin?" Almost immediately, each team member grabbed a baton and went off to test out their new bikes. "How about a race old friend?" asked Dyson before taking off. "You're on Dyson" said Tron with a grin as he made a short run to jump in the air and start up his bike.

An hour later, all five black ENCOM-786s arrived at the system monitor headquarters. "I still can't believe it" said one of Tron's team members, "four of us got a head start and Tron still beat us." " Don't forget, I was the best gamer in my original system" said Tron (referring to the grid from the first Tron movie). "Good race friend" said Dyson, "I don't think anyone could beat you. The cycle (day for programs) someone beats Tron, is the cycle when Flynn falls." "Then let's hope I keep winning" said Tron.

An hour later an alarm went off in the headquarters. "Not again, that's the tenth time already" said Dyson as he read the report. "When will these end?' he wondered as he started to make his way to Tron Tower. Tron was overlooking Tron city as he usually did when at his tower. "What is it Dyson?" he asked before Dyson was in his sight. "How do you do that?" asked Dyson. "It's part of the upgrade Flynn gave me when he transferred me over to this system. He calls it "sensing" others around me." "There's a problem in one of the districts where Basics and ISOs live together. A riot between them, started by the Basics." Tron gave a disappointed sigh, "Why can't they get along?" Tron muttered to himself. "It shouldn't be too hard we've dealt with fights before" he told Dyson.

Tron, his team, and another team made their way to the district where the fight had broken out. A crowd of angry Basics had formed opposite of a crowd of angry ISOs. The two system monitor teams drove their bikes in between the crowds to form a barrier and activated their riot armor and started to disperse the crowds. "Move it along programs" "The fight's over" said the system monitors. Some Basics and ISOs didn't want to stop and pushed forward. The system monitors activated their riot shield to hold them back. "We said disperse programs" said Tron. Both sides kept pushing until a figure in the distance put his hands to the floor, causing transparent barriers to form between the programs and system monitors. The programs stopped in confusion while Flynn, accompanied by CLU, made his way to the crowd. CLU reached for his disc but Flynn grabbed his arm saying "Relax man, I can handle it." CLU acknowledged and put his arm down. As Flynn came closer to the crowd, the Basics and ISOs started murmuring "It's Flynn" "the Creator" "he's here" "CLU's with him". "Flynn" Tron said, "When did you arrive?". "Got here ten minutes ago, I guess you were already on your way here." CLU stepped forward and asked in a loud and angry voice "Would someone care to explain what is going on?" A Basic and an ISO came forward "I started the fight sir", said the Basic he kneeled before Flynn and CLU "Please forgive me" "And me as well" said the ISO "I take equal responsibility". "Take them into custody for questioning and put them in containment for 40 cycles" said CLU. "Forty is a little harsh CLU" Flynn said. "It will teach them a lesson" CLU reasoned. "Well, alright" Flynn said with uncertainty, "But that's it, only forty cycles, then release them with a warning" Flynn said with assertiveness. "Of course" CLU said. CLU went up to Tron and said "I think we can handle it from here Tron, you and the others head back to the station."

As the teams arrived at the station, Dyson noticed that Tron had an uncertain look about him. "Is there something wrong Tron?" Dyson asked. "I was just thinking about CLU" Tron said, when I saw him walking towards us, his eyes were looking towards the ISO crowd with a judging look. Like if he thought they were the cause of the fight." "I'm sure Flynn will clear it up" said Dyson, "You worry too much". "Hmm" said Tron, still suspicious.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, remember if you want another, this one needs 3 reviews.**

**End of line.**


End file.
